1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of filtration devices to eliminate contaminates from the immediate environment which would adversely affect the health of an employee when exposed to this environment for use in an air pressurized/conditioner, such as used on work cabs.
The invention relates more particularly to the elimination of ethylene oxide specifically from a contaminated environment so that the immediate area surrounding the employee in an enclosed area would be free of ethylene oxide below government standards for harmful concentration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contaminated environment adversely affects the health of an employee when exposed to this environment. One such contaminate, ethylene oxide, is especially detrimental to the health of the employee. The U.S. Department of Labor Occupational Safety and Health Administration has a standard to protect workers exposed to ethylene oxide.
Various methods have been employed to protect the immediate environment to which an employee is exposed in industrial areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,151 discloses an air pressurizer/conditioner especially for the driving cabs or tractors in polluted atmospheres comprising an air treatment unit mounted or incorporated in the roof of the cab. Generally speaking, a turbo fan is positioned donwstream from the various filters, and draws exterior airs through a vent, through the filters, and then forces it into the driving cab. The filter comprises one coarse filter for eliminate the solids, a fine filter for removal of dust, and an activated charcoal cell for stopping harmful gases and vapors.
In addition to the patent discussed above, the following patents apply:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,527, which discloses an improved vehicle cab structure providing controlled circulation of air through the operator compartment;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,490, which discloses a method and apparatus for filtering the air admitted to the cab of a vehicle which operates in a severe environment; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,555, which discloses an air cleaner system for an internal combustion engine located in a vehicle engine compartment.